Musical Theory
by itsreallynoneofyourbusiness
Summary: Adagio - A tempo having slow movement; restful at ease. Coming to terms with ones feelings sometimes is nothing more than a build up of small moments. KakashixOC
1. Musical Phrases

So I've realised that im better at drabbles or short stories that are connected and not so good at novels. I have a good feeling about this one, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I feel like music can help people get through some shitty moments in life. I don't have a beta so there might be some mistakes, let me know so i can fix them! Constructive critiscism it always accepted so please review!

* * *

 _A **phrase** is a series of notes that sound complete even when played apart from the main song._

Tomoko Hirashi was considered a prodigy. She came from a civilian background and yet managed to maintain one of the highest scores in the class. She was well rounded in all categories.

She even managed to be placed in an accelerated class like he was. However, looking at her laugh and play with the other _children_ in his class, Kakashi coudn't see it. All he could see was a child, a naive child who could maybe, _maybe_ think faster tan her peers.

He was still leagues above her, so he never gave her a second thought.

* * *

The day was shining when his father was lowered into the ground. Birds chirped and sang their cheerfull songs as he saw the dirt slowly covering the casket. He could not feel Minato- sensei's hand on his shoulder, nor could he feel the sweltering heat or hear the scoffs of other ninjas.

He could only hear the cheerfull songs of birds.

He decided then, music was a terrible, terrible thing.

* * *

The days following the funeral were lined with people making snide comments about his father.

He was always given a wide berth, being a child genius set him apart, made other scare or intimidated by him. He was glad.

So he sat by himself during lunch, as he always did and ate his home-made meal in silence.

He soon felt someone approaching him, and then sitting next to him. He could recognize the chakra, it was that girl Tomoko Hirashi. He was prepared to make her leave as soon as she opened her mouth. However, all she did was open her bento box and eat in silence, with hardly even the slightest sounds of chewing. Once she finished she just looked at the other children playing or sparring in the field with a lost look on her face, one he had never seen on her before.

The hour passed slowly like this and he supposed he did not mind it. The silence was only broken once she got up to go to class.

"Sometimes music can express what we're not ready to feel." And with these words she left something on the ground and walked away.

A music player with a CD inside was left on the grass.

He did not pick it up.

* * *

Time passed, he and Tomoko graduated and while she was placed on a three-man team, he was left to keep training under Minato-sensei.

As they were called to recieve their hiatate, she smiled softly at him and nodded in congradulations. Not once since that day did she mention the music player.

He hardly saw her after that. Soon after he was placed in a three man team with that Uchiha and a girl, Rin Nohara. He looked at them and scoffed, they would slow him down terribly.

During one particular D-ranked misión he was proven right. All they had to do was find a missing cat and get it back to his owner. It was an easy task, one he could have completed withing a few minutes had it not been for the other two. Rin, was tolerable however the Uchiha was completly unfit to become a ninja. He jumped into things far too quickly and never thought out the consecuences.

And so the mission was a _disaster_.

In the end, after many scratches and bruises, they found the cat and returned it to its rightful owner.

Just as they were leaving Kanako-sama turned to Kakashi and gave him the look of utmost pity.

"You're father was a great man, I can see you turning to be just like him. It is a shame he isn't around to see it."

Rin and Obito turned to look at him with curious stares.

He did not care.

Minato-sensei called him back one he turned to run back home.

He did not care then either.

Once in his apartment he shut himself in his room and tried to sleep.

He was _not_ like his father. He would never be that kind of scum.

Never.

* * *

That night he couldn't sleep. He was plagued by images of his father in his last moments, of happier times as well. His mind would not stop giving him these memories. He could not shut it off.

Then, he felt a presence in his apartment, he grabbed his kunai and moved to the kitchen where the chakra signature seemed to be. With a quickness he was not used to seeing in anyone other than Minato-sensei, the signature dissapeared.

Once he made it to the kitchen he froze.

There on the table, iluminated by the moonlight, was the music player Tomoko Hirashi had once given him all those years ago. On it was a note.

 _Sometimes music can express what we're not ready to feel._

At first he was ready to dismiss it, but tonight, this night he felt almost tempted. And so for reasons he would never be able to explain later in life, he grabbed the music player and went to his room.

Once on his bed he warily pressed play.

A soft tragic melody started to play. He did not know what he was expecting but this was not it.

As soon as that song ended another one started, each with varying melodies and lyrics. Some about the hardships of life, others about warm sunny days. Not one song talked about that same things or gave the same feeling. She had compiled a list of songs that spoke about all situations of life.

Slowly as the songs came to pass, his eyes closed and he finally fell asleep with no nightmares or sad thoughts. Just peaceful darkness.

Maybe music wasn't that bad. Not bad at all.


	2. Musical Tones

Hey guys! Im back for chapter two, this one's a bit shorter but I hope it still transmits subtle changes in Kakashi and his relationship with the world around him. Please do review! Your coments can really help!

* * *

 _Music can change the world because it can change people._

Tomoko Hirashi was a mystery. She was a Prodigy, yet she acted like a child. She was the best of her group and was given a field promotion yet she refused to leave her team. She spoke one sentence to Kakashi in his entire life and yet he couldn´t forget her.

Since that night Kakashi began to pay attention to her. He would pass by training ground 5 in the mornings because he knew her team was training there. He would watch her techniques, how she would give her weak teammates tips. As if that would help them out in the field. They would hold her back.

Whenever team seven was in the missions office he would sneak a peak at the mission roster and look for team 2. They were doing consistent D ranks with one or two C ranks. It was pathetic. They were holding them back.

 _She_ was holding herself back.

Tomoko Hirashi was strong and intelligent but she was still a fool and it made him very angry. So Kakashi resolved to stay as far away from her as posible.

* * *

The war was getting worse. You could tell in the markets, there were fewer products, it was mostly empty and civilians would pass in a hurry as if Iwa nin would appear from around the corner and hack their heads off.

There was a drop in moral, both from the civilians and merchants who were suffering from the lack of trade and from the shinobi themselves who were seeing their forces being depleated so rapidly.

Shinobi were getting fied promotions left and right. if you were slightly competent you would get the minimum two recommendations for a promotion and if you were like Kakashi, you would get five or six and be promoted efective immediatly.

It was a dreary day when Kakashi was promoted to Jounin. He supposed in hindsight, it was a foreshadowing of all the misery that was to come.

He just never realised it.

* * *

When he got home from the small ceremony, there was another CD and a note left on his bed. Faint traces of Hirashi's chakra were on his window still. How she got past his defences was something that irked him everytime he thought about it. He should be better that that. He _was_ better than that.

Kakashi wanted to ignore it. And he did, for about three weeks until he came home one day with this strange urge to just hear something other than the complete silence that hung in his apartment.

He kneeled to look under his bed and took out a box that had the CD player she had given him a couple of years ago, the new CD and her note.

He took the note and tried to read her scratchy handwriting.

 _To some happiness is freedom. To others its family. Everyone has their own sense of happiness. What's yours Kakashi Hatake?_

 _Congratulations on your promotion._

He furrowed his brows and crumbled the paper. Happiness? She was more naive than he thought. Kakashi stuck the crumbled note back into the box and put in the new CD. He sat by his window still that hid him from the people in the streets and pressed play.

Slowly as he began to hear the dulcet and sweet tones in the music his shoulders drooped and the tension eased out of him.

The stress and worries he had about the village, about Minato-sensei everytime he went out to the front lines, they all left.

Happiness…

Ninja were not supposed to have a source of happiness. They were tools for the village, they had rules they had to follow, their happiness was the village.

He didn't need to have a source of happiness. He was fine the way he was.

He was very, very wrong.

Years later he would find the crumbled note and finally have an answer for both Tomoko and himself.


End file.
